


Give and Take

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Ross wants to be on top for the first time. Dan's willing to try, eventually.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).

> This is the last of the mini-fics for my commission sale! For more information on regular commissions, contact me at j-lyn on tumblr.

It wasn’t that Ross was tired of Dan being on top, because Dan was awesome in bed. Sure, maybe Dan had been nervous at first, but fuck if he wasn’t a fast learner. Now he could always find Ross’s prostate with his fingers or his dick, no matter what position they were in - missionary or with Ross on all fours or standing up with Ross pushed against the wall or upside down because Ross had seen it in a really good porn and wanted to try it. Ross was pretty damn sure he’d never get tired of Dan’s huge dick.

But while Ross loved bottoming, he was very open to the alternative. And he also happened to be extremely turned on by the thought of being Dan’s first. If Dan was telling the truth, he hadn’t even tried putting a finger up there. Ross would have had a hard time believing that if he hadn’t also known that Dan was a terrible liar.

So one day, after sex, Ross climbed on top of Dan and said, “Have you ever thought about doing it the other way around one day?”

Dan went tense. Ross rolled off right away to give him space. 

“I mean,” Dan started, and faltered. “It’s pretty hard not to think about what it feels like for you when we make love. Like of course I’m thinking, you know, how do I make it good? And what do you feel when I do certain things?”

Dan always called it _making love_, even when he was pounding Ross like a porn star with Ross‘s ankles beside his head. Ross found it endearing.

“It feels really, really, really good,” Ross informed him. 

“Yeah, I can tell. You aren’t exactly quiet about it.” Dan laughed. He got giggly when he was nervous. Ross snuggled up next to him and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

“I can show you what it’s like,” Ross said. “I really want to.”

Dan’s breath caught. Ross pressed his face into Dan’s neck, waiting patiently. He knew it would take a while for Dan to answer, and that was okay. 

“I have to think about it for a little while,” Dan finally said, and squeezed Ross’s hand. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Ross said easily, and let Dan be the big spoon for once.

It was a long time before it came up again. That was still okay. Ross wasn’t pushy and he respected the fuck out of Dan’s boundaries. Asking once was fair game. Anything more than that was being pushy. Ross had made the offer, and it was up to Dan to respond. 

And, Ross mused as the weeks passed by, if Dan never said anything about it ever again, that was a clear response too. Ross didn’t mind at all. They had plenty of fun together the way things were. The brief conversation had almost faded from Ross’s mind. 

And then one day Dan came over after a late night Grumps session and said, “So the thing you wanted to try.”

“What,” Ross started, and then it hit him. “Oh! You mean doing it with me on top.”

“Yeah. That.” Dan swallowed. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and…I’m ready.”

“You’re ready for me to fuck you? Really?”

“I think so?” Dan rubbed his arms. “At least, I’ll try. For you.”

Ross managed not to puff out his chest with pride. “We can always stop,” he made sure to remind Dan. “You can always back out whenever.”

“Is it going to hurt a lot? It always hurts the first time, right?”

“That’s bullshit.” Ross put his arms around Dan’s shoulders and kissed his worried mouth. “It should never hurt,” he assured him. “It’ll feel weird at first, ‘cause your body will be like ‘what the fuck is this’, but if we go slow there won’t be any pain. If there is, you have to tell me and I’ll stop.”

“It does feel weird,” Dan said, and when Ross looked at him he blushed. “I might have tried it. Last night, with, um, my fingers.”

“Fingers, plural?”

“Just one. Two seemed…like a lot.”

Dan did have big hands. Two of his fingers felt like a lot in Ross’s ass too. “Why didn’t you tell me? Did you like it? That’s so hot. Were you thinking about me? Did it make you come your brains out?”

“What do you mean, why didn’t I tell you? Did you really want me to call you at midnight to tell you I put a finger up my ass?”

“Yes, of course. What kind of a question is that? Also, if you wanted to try putting something up there you should have asked me to borrow a dildo. Something fun, like a vibrator.”

“I definitely wasn’t ready to put something that big in there, Ross.”

“Not all dildos are big and scary. They make little ones. Here, I’ll show you.”

Ross zoomed over to his nightstand and rummaged around until he came up with what he was looking for. He didn’t use it much - Ross had honestly thought it was bigger when he saw it online - but it was nice and curved, a good G-spot massager with a powerful vibe. 

“See,” Ross said. “You could have used this. It vibrates.”

Dan stared at it for a long time. Then he said, “If we’re going to do this, can you…use that on me first? For…for practice.”

“Oh my God,” Ross blinked. Then he ripped himself out of his clothes so fast he nearly pulled a muscle and said, “Come here, Danny.”

They kissed until they were breathless, rolling around on Ross’s bed, both of them touching every part of each other they could reach. Ross always got lost in this, high on the anticipation. It was sweet just to touch, to taste Dan’s mouth. Ross’s thumbs found Dan’s sensitive nipples and Dan bit gently at Ross’s neck, a little hint of pain that he knew Ross loved.

“I think I’m ready for…for the thing,” Dan finally whispered, and rolled onto his stomach “Can you put it in?”

“Yeah?” Ross pushed himself up and reached for the toy and the lube. “You wanna do it like this? You on your front?”

“Is that okay?”

“Whatever you want,” Ross ran his hands over Dan’s back and cupped his hips. No matter how many times he saw Dan naked, he’d never get over the sense of awe. Dan was so lithe and smooth and perfect, and Ross loved how every little suck mark and fingerprint bruised so vividly. He had just the right amount of muscle tone, strong enough to pin Ross down and manhandle him when Ross wanted it like that but lean enough that his ass fit nicely in Ross‘s hands. 

“Actually,” Ross mused. “Can you get up on your knees a little?”

“Um,” Dan said, sounding a little bit nervous, but he did as Ross said. He braced his elbows on the bed and lifted his ass in the air. Ross had to take a few steady breaths to compose himself.

“Is this good?” Dan looked over his shoulder. “Like this?”

Ross found himself barely able to speak. “You’re perfect,” he said thickly. “You look so good it should be illegal.”

The tense lines of Dan’s body relaxed at Ross’s words, and his back arched invitingly. Ross put his hands on Dan’s ass, rubbing and squeezing before spreading him open, and Dan said, “Oh my God.”

“Right?” Ross grinned. Dan’s hole was pink and tiny and perfect, and holy shit this was happening. “I’m gonna lube you up, alright? Not putting anything in, just gonna touch.”

Dan jumped when Ross drizzled his asshole with lube, but to his credit, he stayed still, letting Ross massage it in with his fingertips. “That feels good,” he said almost disbelievingly. “Oh Ross, it feels good.”

“Fuck yeah it does.” Ross got up on his knees and slicked up the toy. “I’m gonna put it in you now, alright? You’re ready?”

“Yes,” Dan breathed.

Ross lined up the toy, fighting to keep his hands steady. This was pretty much the hottest thing he’d ever seen. “Remember to breathe. Don’t tense up, just let it in.”

Dan did as he was told, and Ross pushed on the toy just enough that the tip slid inside. Dan immediately made a strangled noise and his hands clenched on the pillow.

“Relax,” Ross soothed, using his free hand to pet Dan’s thigh . “It's okay, baby, try to push down on it.”

He pushed on the toy again, and Dan opened up a little more. Ross felt the resistance give, and then it was just - sliding in, inch by inch. Ross went slow, listened to Dan’s heavy breaths, waiting for any signal to stop.

“Does it hurt?” Ross asked, and Dan’s hair bounced as he shook his head no. “Good.”

“Feels weird,” Dan managed. “Feels…kind of artificial. It’s really smooth? My finger had more, um, texture. And it felt super warm. This feels…like, cool, temperature wise.”

“Mm,” Ross smiled. “Just wait until you feel me in there. A real cock is so warm, and it pulses, and you can feel all every single detail when it pushes in.”

“Oh my God.”

Ross pushed it in further and drew it out slowly, and repeated the action several times. Dan started to make little noises with each thrust, and Ross‘s arousal cranked up another notch. “Want me to turn it on?”

Dan shuddered. “Yes.” 

“Alright. Just try not to like, fly up off the bed and hit me in the face with your ass.” Ross thumbed at the base and set it to medium speed before pressing the switch. 

Dan’s elbows gave out. He lost his balance and fell face-first into the pillow. “Ross!” he shouted, muffled. “Oh - oh - oh holy shit, Ross, yes!”

“I know, right? I told you this was good.” 

Ross worked the toy in and out in a gentle rhythm, and Dan started to moan. Ross thought that was the best thing ever - until Dan started to rock his hips back, fucking himself on the little dildo like he wanted it harder.

And okay, Ross was on fire now. It was taking every inch of his willpower not to hump Dan’s thigh. His dick was throbbing. Ross tried his best to concentrate on Dan, but that didn’t help, because Dan looked so fucking fuckable with his ass in the air and his curls tumbling down on his shoulders, and he sounded even better. Dan moaned his name over and over and Ross was going to _explode_.He could probably come just from hearing Dan’s voice like this.

“Ross,” Dan suddenly said in a totally different tone. “Um, Ross, can you stop?”

Ross stopped immediately, heart sinking. “What’s wrong?”

“I - I want it to be you now.”

“Holy shit,” Ross blurted. “Yeah, already?”

“I’m worried that you’re going to make me come,” Dan said, “and - I want you to be in me when I do.”

Ross slipped the dildo out and threw it somewhere across the room. “You’re sure? A hundred percent sure?”

“Yes.”

“Because if you’re not it’s okay, we could like, take a break so you don’t come, or I could just turn off the vibe and use it like a straight-up dildo - ”

Dan groaned in frustration. “I’m sure, okay? I want you to fuck me.”

“Say that again,” Ross breathed delightedly, closing his eyes to make that memory stick better. “Tell me you want my cock.”

He was mostly teasing, but Dan obeyed anyway. “Ross,” he said, gasping. “I want your cock inside me.”

“Turn over,” Ross said, yanking at Dan’s hip. “Want to see your face.” He didn’t even wait, just shoved Dan over and picked up his ankles, and Dan bent his knees and let Ross fold them down toward his chest. Dan looked a little shocked, but there was something desperate shining behind his eyes, and Ross was so fucking eager to give him what he wanted. “Alright,” he said, breathless, and then he lined his own cock up to Dan’s slick hole.

Dan’s mouth opened but nothing came out. 

“Ready?” Ross asked, and waited for Dan’s nod. Then he canted his hips and nudged forward, and there was barely any resistance at all. They both moaned when Ross breached him, and Ross said, “Oh _fuck_ yes, you’re so tight. ”

“Am I?” Dan laughed a little and clutched Ross’s shoulders as he slid deeper.

“How does it feel? Do you like it?” Ross gave a gentle thrust and watched the surprise and arousal on Dan’s face.

“You feel so fucking _big_, Ross, oh my God. God, don’t stop - please don’t stop - it’s so good. It’s so - so much better than I thought it would be. It’s…oh god _Ross!_”

The pitch of his voice let Ross know he’d found Dan’s prostate. “Yeah?” Ross thrust again, keeping it shallow and gentle. He groaned when Dan reached down to stroke himself. “Like this? That feels good?”

“Yes! Holy shit, yes, right there, do that again, please!”

“Fuck yeah,” Ross said, and did it again, and again. Dan’s musical cries were the best sound in the whole entire world. Ross wanted to make it good, wanted Dan to like this as much as Ross liked getting fucked, wanted to make Dan come harder than he ever had. His thrusts became deeper, plunging all the way in and holding himself there before pulling out and going in again.

Ross felt his orgasm coming from a mile off, tight and heavy in his belly and between his legs. “Make yourself come,” he ordered, his voice a little ragged. Dan’s hand sped up, and Ross fucked him harder, matching the pace. Dan was still so snug around him but he was just taking it so well, even squeezing around him and looking at Ross like he wanted to make sure Ross felt it, and if he was going to be this fucking sexy then Ross had no hope of holding on.

And then Dan said, “Want to feel you come inside me, Ross” like something straight out of a porn, and yeah, that was pretty much it. Ross gave a strangled cry and thrust in to the hilt, and then he was coming, and Dan was coming too, spurting over his fist and all over his stomach as Ross emptied his cock deep inside of Dan’s ass. They were together, in sync, riding the wave side by side, and it was pure heaven. Ross was so fucking in love with Dan that it hurt.

When they came down, Ross slipped out of Dan wetly and rolled onto his side. Dan clung to him, his gorgeous face glowing. 

“I told you,” Ross whispered. “Fucking told you it was good.”

Dan huffed out a laugh. “Okay, you were right.”

“I’m gonna fuck you all the time,” Ross said as they cleaned themselves up. “It’s gonna be so awesome.”

“Not _all_ the time. I still like being on top.”

“Relationships are all about give and take,” Ross agreed. “Are you sore?”

“Maybe a little.” Dan wrinkled his nose, considering. “It’s kind of like...nice, almost? I don't know. I mean I can just - I can tell you were in there. You know?"

“Oh, I know.” Ross kissed him. “It means a lot to me that you trusted me with this, Danny.”

“Thank you for being patient with me.” Dan’s eyes were sleepy and sated. “I love you.”

Dan always got mushy after sex. Ross let himself get tangled up in Dan’s long limbs and said, “I love you too.”


End file.
